


worlds enough and time

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Ahsoka makes a detour on her trip through the World Between Worlds
Relationships: Morai & Ahsoka Tano, The Daughter | Winged Goddess & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	worlds enough and time

**Author's Note:**

> since we got rumours of ahsoka making an appearance in the mandalorian i dusted off this snippet of the wanderer in white.

Despite her admonition to Ezra in that world between worlds, Ahsoka couldn’t help but wonder as she raced along the infinite paths. She couldn’t save her Master. Could she? What if there was a way? Her footsteps slowed, and she listened to the echoes in the Force. She needed to leave this place, before Ezra closed the door he’d opened. But where? When? And could she bear up under the weight of such a mission?

She felt Morai’s calming presence like a breath of sweet, clean air, and turned, letting that hint lead her. Legs and lungs burning with exertion, Ahsoka bounded out of a door and rolled. The door snapped shut behind her, flaring with the cold blue fire of the Emperor’s malice. She rose, lightsabers at the ready. Morai’s presence swelled around her. Ahsoka relaxed, deactivating her sabers and stowing the hilts. She was safe, and the way was closed. Ahsoka turned, smiling when she saw the Daughter standing whole and hale before her. 

“We have much to discuss,” the Daughter said with a slight smile, and Ahsoka nodded, then followed her up to her empty palace. The artwork gracing the walls was familiar in style from the Lothal Temple and world between worlds, further convincing Ahsoka of the interconnectedness of these places. 

“So how do we change things?” Ahsoka asked as soon as they had settled opposite one another at a low, circular table, the question bubbling up out of her. The Daughter let out a low, musical laugh. 

“Now that you are here, I know all you know, and you - the younger you - will be here soon. To have both of you here at the same time would be - impossible. But this place is - outside of time in a way. You will have to go back into the paths soon, but as it has happened before, so shall it happen again. Only this time - I will be able to give little ‘Soka not only my power, but our knowledge.”

“That is a heavy burden for one so young to bear,” Ahsoka said quietly, regretting the necessity but not sure how else she could pass her knowledge to her younger self, if they couldn’t meet in person. It stood to reason, she supposed, that there could only be one version of a being in a single time and place. She wasn’t certain she wanted to know what would happen if she was still on Mortis when her younger self arrived. 

“It is,” the Daughter agreed, voice threaded with regret. “But I have confidence in her. In you. And you have promises of your own to keep.” Ahsoka nodded. She needed to get back to a time closer to her escape from Malachor, so she could search out Ezra and make sure he was okay after their confrontation with the Emperor. 

“Will I know?” Ahsoka asked. “If she succeeds, if she saves our Master, will I know?”

“Her path and yours will split,” the Daughter acknowledged. “But I may be able to bring you the answer you seek, in time. If she fails - if the Empire as you know it rises - even when that evil is defeated, it is a cancer upon the universe. Sidious is well-named. Even in defeat, he will sow the seeds of the Empire’s survival.” 

Ahsoka grimaced at that. So her universe - even if the Rebels won they couldn’t really win. Still. There was merit in the fight. They had to keep fighting, even if overthrowing Sidious was only the beginning. Ahsoka nodded firmly, solidifying her resolve. Yes, she would fight on. Even if victory was out of reach, fighting still made a statement. 

“Is there any other way I can help her?” Ahsoka asked. The one who benefited from this after all, wasn’t herself. But Ahsoka would do all she could to help her alter prevent the rise of Empire. The Daughter smiled sadly, but shook her head. 

“You have already done far more than could be expected,” the Daughter said. Ahsoka dipped her head. 

“Then there is someplace else I need to be,” Ahsoka said.

“Here," the Daughter said, and produced a long white cloak and shimmering staff. "Take these, they'll help you on your way." Ahsoka accepted, feeling the soft warmth of the cloak, and the resonance of the staff. It was something imbued with the Force - not in the way kyber crystals were - more like uneti wood. "I will show you the way,” the Daughter promised, and rose, offering her hand. Ahsoka accepted, and hand in hand they walked together to a great mural not unlike the one on Lothal. “May the Force be with you,” the Daughter said in parting, pressing her hand to the symbol to open the way. 

“And also with you,” Ahsoka said, bowing slightly. She stepped onto the paths, and began to walk, trusting the Force to guide her steps.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @wrennette on tumblr, dreamwidth and pillowfort too, feel free to come say hi


End file.
